Final Fantasy Legacy
by Steve-O
Summary: Cloud and Squall hunts for an Enigma. I do not own Final Fantasy so don't sue me.(R & R)


Story  
  
Squall has been traveling and growing stronger in power and knowledge. He is now in search for Cloud. Squall knows what the two of them must do. Squall is riding his steady Chocobo when he notices a sand storm coming. He finds the closest cave and stays there till it blows over. Squall notices drawings inside the cave. The man in the drawings resembles Cloud. Squall then investigates deeper into the cave. Deep inside the cave, Cloud sits in meditation. He senses that Squall is approaching and with one spell, he lit all the torches up through the cave. Squall jumped and pulled his sword out. "Approaching with caution is the best method to use," he thought to himself. He walked for along time. Finally he came upon Cloud. Squall made his presence and urgency known. He said," We have a job." They sat and talked explaining, in detail, both of their journeys to one another. Then Squall informed Cloud of the importance that they go on this journey. Cloud asked if the legacy was true. He nodded his head. After packing, they were on their way in pursuit of the Enigma. This creature had never been seen before. The likelihood of death is high. Cloud knew this journey might be his last. He told Squall that they needed items and strong, razor sharp weapons. On the way to town, a giant jaguar attacked the two. Cloud fell back and used a fireball to destroy the creature. Squall said the attack was a close one. They then entered town. They made it short and sweet and got some potions and weapons. They then continued to the river. The river had blood pouring down. The valiant heroes decided to travel up the river. The two hardly talked throughout the journey, only saying a few choice words to one another. When they came to the mouth of the river, a Ruby dragon was feasting on a Topaz dragon. Squall first struck the beast to only discover that swords could not pierce the mighty scales of the dragon. Cloud summoned a spell of ice to freeze the dragon. Then with one strike of the sword, the dragon shattered. The two then stopped and made camp for the night. They knew that the final fight was near and it would be a pretty hard battle. They knew the forests surrounding them were full of raving monsters that knew they were there. Squall and Cloud decided to take shifts for the monsters may not stay dormant all night. Cloud took the first shift. He was three hours into his shift when a rustling came from the weeds. Cloud drew his sword only to realize the noise was just the wind. Squall took over shortly afterwards. Morning came quickly and the two were ready to head out. They followed the river up a few miles. The journey was shorter than expected. They saw the castle and were close enough to be only a few hours within reach of it. The castle was big and old looking. The Enigma was inside waiting for their arrival. No matter how strong the Enigma was they knew their will to win was greater than anything that stood in their way. Dragons and serpents of all shapes and sizes surrounded the castle. They knew that they couldn't defeat all the monsters and they couldn't risk dying before they beat Enigma. They observed all the possible entrances of the old, antique castle. They discovered a secret entrance in the mote. The only hard part was getting there. They drew their swords and ran towards the mote slicing at anything trying to attack them. They then jumped into the mote and swam to the entrance. The entrance in the mote was easy to enter. The door on it was rusted. They had little time to rest. They healed themselves and used magic to dry themselves. They creped up the stairs. Inside the castle, creatures walked freely. Cloud and Squall hid in the shadows trying to avoid any battles. They made it pretty far until they ran into an evil clown ghost. They were anticipating this encounter and used a holy spell to quickly destroy the ghost. The castle was damp, dark, and cold. They decided to stick close to the walls. They made it to the main entrance of the castle. The Enigma emerged from the darkness and came out swinging. Cloud and Squall jumped out of the way. They drew their swords and started slicing at the behemoth enigma. This is the first time anyone had seen Enigma. The behemoth stood 12 foot even with fiery red eyes and blood red scales that formed on his body like protective armor. His head had horns that were three feet long. They knew that this was their most important battle. Cloud and Squall were ready, but first they had to find his weakness. Cloud jumped up and with a mighty swing of his sword, the left horn of the behemoth was detached. Squall summoned a strong lighting bolt which struck the other horn. Enigma laughed," You puny mortals cannot defeat me." With that being said, Enigma blew a fireball at Squall sending him flying against the wall. Cloud, using every bit of strength he had, rammed his sword through Enigma's head. Enigma yelled and again Cloud used the lighting attack to destroy the behemoth. The mighty beast fell; they did it. Cloud pulled his sword out and went to heal Squall. On the way out the entrance of the castle, the castle started to fall in. Cloud and Squall took off running out of the entrance. Right before Squall stepped out, a monster came flying in and grabbed Squall. Cloud went to go after him, but Squall told him to run. Cloud didn't want to, but he had no other choice. Cloud fell to the ground. Nothing but ruble was left behind him. Cloud stood over the hole where the old castle had once stood. He raised his head with pride knowing what has happened. Cloud traveled, having some hope that Squall was still alive. He couldn't find Squall anywhere. While traveling he let everyone know what had happened. Unaware to Cloud, Squall was still alive stuck on an island that the monster had dropped him on. 


End file.
